Increased globalization has led to an increased demand for language translation. The growth of the Internet and other technologies has blurred the traditional social, cultural and economic boundaries, the need for individuals to communicate effectively and efficiently across international lines is greater than ever before. Machine translation technologies have been developed and advanced to help satisfy this demand, but machine-based translations are often inaccurate and erroneous due to the complex nature of human linguistics.